Dies iræ
by Cacahuette26933
Summary: Au sein des murs de pierres froids du Manoir Malefoy, Hermione doit supporter l'insupportable.Sous les yeux horrifiés de celui qui fut jadis un ennemi bien moins effrayant que Bellatrix.


**Dies iræ**

_Jour de colère_

La douleur était fulgurante. Elle s'emparait de son corps entier, brûlant les moindres recoins de chair. Des pincements au creux de son ventre, des picotements dans sa tête. Elle souffrait le martyr.

Elle voyait son sourire sadique et ses yeux pétillants, à travers des mèches de cheveux noirs bouclés. Elle, qui prenait du plaisir à la souffrance, elle la haïssait de tout son être. Elle ferma les yeux au moment où ses jambes, trop faibles pour supporter encore son poids, se dérobèrent sous elle, et elle sentit ses genoux s'écraser au sol. Elle tomba dans un bruit sourd, mat, couvert par son hurlement.

Puis, un répit. À peine le temps de prendre une goulée d'air. Plus long qu'un battement de cœur, aussi rapide qu'un battement de cils. Les yeux encore fermés, elle l'entendait se rapprocher d'elle, les talons de son bottines claquant sur le marbre. Elle entrouvrit à peine les yeux, pour les refermer aussitôt sous le coup du pied qui s'enfonçait dans sa poitrine. Un autre cri s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Livrée ainsi, sans baguette, sans défenses, sans forces, elle n'osait pas bouger ses membres, agités de spasmes douloureux. Elle était à sa merci. Et ça, Bellatrix Lestrange l'avait bien compris. La mangemorte balança encore une fois son pied dans le flanc de sa proie, afin de la retourner sur le dos. De la pointe de sa botte, elle ramena le visage d'Hermione vers elle. Elle la mettait dans une position dégradante, de ce qu'elle estimait être la juste place de cette fille. Animée par sa folie rageuse, elle voulait voir la lueur de désespoir dans ses yeux. Cette lueur qui lui donnait tout pouvoir sur sa victime.

-Regarde-moi ! Rugit-elle.

La pauvre Gryffondor s'exécuta, les yeux embués de larmes. Des larmes de douleur, mais aussi de rage, et de haine. Une haine si intense envers ce personnage si détestable. Si cruel. Car la cruauté était sans nul doute un trait particulièrement saillant chez Bellatrix. Hermione déglutit avec difficulté, et affrontait le regarde fou de son bourreau. La mangemorte paru satisfaite, et afficha un sourire carnassier. Puis, dans un souffle, pointant sa baguette vers sa victime au sol, elle murmura : "Endoloris"

Aussitôt, son cri déchira l'air et lui brûla la gorge. Un cri perçant, effroyable, de celui qui brise nos forces, si tant est qu'on en ai encore. Hermione sentait ses chairs s'arracher, des milliers de brûlures sur la peau. Ses organes se tortillaient et se distendaient à l'intérieur de son ventre, son cœur s'affolait, et ses poumons crachaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient. Tous ses muscles étaient crispés et lui faisaient mal. Au bout de quelques secondes, qui lui parurent une éternité, la douleur disparu aussi vite qu'elle était venue, ne laissant derrière elle qu'un corps épuisé, le souffle court.

Hermione n'avait jamais eu autant pleinement conscience de son corps que maintenant. Elle percevait chaque muscle, chaque parcelle de peau, chaque battement de cœur affolé. Sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme irrégulier de sa respiration anarchique. De l'air, il lui fallait de l'air.

Fatiguée, elle tourna la tête, posant sa joue au contact froid du marbre. Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'elle pleurait à chaudes larmes. Des larmes lourdes de haine qui dévastaient son visage. La gorge sèche d'avoir hurlé, elle poussa un petit gémissement.

Elle trouva la force d'ouvrir les yeux. Le courage d'une Gryffondor qui la poussait à gare face à sa tortionnaire. Mais l'instant d'après, ses pensées étaient toutes autres.

À l'autre bout de la pièce, la visage plus livide que jamais, se tenait Drago Malefoy. Même aussi secouée, elle pouvait percevoir ses tremblements. Des tremblements qu'il tentait de cacher en serrant les poings, dans son coin sombre près de la cheminée, qui ne diffusait aucune chaleur. Ses lèvres pincées ne formaient qu'une mince ligne sur son visage devenu anguleux et maigre. Hermione ne sut dire si ce qu'elle voyait était le fruit de son imaginations ou non, mais il lui semblaient apercevoir son menton trembler. Les yeux du jeune homme, tristes et désespérés, plongèrent dans ceux de la Gryffondor, et tous deux partirent là où eux seuls étaient jadis allés.

Des souvenirs passés de chaleur humaine et de compassion. L'éminence d'un lien fort qui fut brisé par la guerre et la haine. Des images envolées de sourires, des sons étouffés de rires perdus. Drago la voyait aujourd'hui ainsi étendue sur le sol froid de son manoir, alors qu'il se souvenait encore d'elle allongée près de lui, dans la chaleur de ses bras, et le réconfort de ses mots soufflés dans le creux de l'oreille. Il se souvenait de ces étreintes brûlantes et passionnées, lorsque tous deux étaient animés d'un sentiment qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à identifier. Aucun d'eux n'avait mis de mot dessus. Car parfois les mots sont encombrants et deviennent fardeau plutôt que soulagement, et il n'est pas nécessaire de les porter.

Il voyait ses cheveux emmêlés, là où il passait ses doigts autrefois. Les choses avaient changé. Tout avait dégénéré. Ils étaient devenus malgré eux les gardiens d'un secret qu'il faudrait taire à jamais. Ils se souvenaient d'avoir agis dans l'ombre, à l'insu de tous, pour un plaisir égoïste qui se partage néanmoins à deux. Une époque insouciante et pleine de frissons. L'excitation de l'interdit. La surprise des masques qui tombent. Ils leur en avait fallu, du temps, avant de découvrir ce que chacun cachait derrière des piques mesquines et phrases apprises par cœur qui venaient d'ailleurs. Mais leur patience avait vaincu, et la spontanéité avait jailli. Les choses s'étaient imposées à eux sans qu'ils en ai vraiment conscience. Les jours passaient. Tout était bien.

Aujourd'hui tout avait changé. La guerre, forcément. Deux camps qui s'affrontent et qui ne peuvent coopérer. Aujourd'hui, plus rien ne les liaient. Excepté les tréfonds de souvenirs cachés, enterrés dans une abîme de silence. Et là, les yeux dans les yeux, ils faisaient ce qu'ils savaient faire de mieux : nier.

-QU'EST-CE-QUE VOUS AVEZ PRIS D'AUTRE DANS MON COFFRE ?

La voix criante et perçante de Bellatrix ramena Hermione sur Terre. Et la douleur revint. Lancinante. Lacérant ses chairs et ses pensées. Avec tout le désespoir qui lui restait, elle hurla tout ce qu'elle savait. A savoir, rien. Elle ne savait rien. Rien sur ce coffre maudit et toutes les choses maudites qu'il pouvait contenir. Rien sur les accusations morbides de son bourreau psychopathe qui la torturait par plaisir. Elle ne savait rien. Et ça, Bellatrix Lestrange n'y croyait pas un mot. Car pour la mangemorte, l'heure était grave. Elle savait très bien qu'un certain objet était précieux pour le Maître, peu importe ce qu'il représentait. Il était hors de question de reproduire l'erreur de Lucius Malefoy et de laisser s'échapper un objet personnel du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ça, non.

-TU MENS ! VOUS AVEZ PRIS AUTRE CHOSE DANS CE COFFRE ! JE VEUX SAVOIR QUOI !

-NON JE NE MENS PAS !

Pour seule réponse, Hermione reçut un autre sortilège de douleur. Fracassant. Les doigts de Bellatrix tenaient sa baguette avec rage, tellement que ses jointures en étaient devenues blanches. Elle était envahie par la haine qui coulait dans ses veines, bouillonnantes de rage. On pouvait voir le cœur battant de son aliénation au fond de ses yeux. Des yeux noirs qui brillaient de fureur.

Les hurlements de sa victime semblaient comme étouffés dans les oreilles de Bellatrix. Réfugiée dans ses pensées, elle n'entendait pas les cris désespérés d'Hermione, ne voyait pas les mines dégoutées de Lucius et Narcissa qui fronçait les sourcils devant ce spectacle. Tous mangemorts qu'ils étaient, ils n'étaient pas de la même trempe que Bellatrix. Et s'ils n'approuvaient pas totalement ses manières, ils se gardaient bien de le lui faire remarquer. Par peur, bien entendu. Les Malefoy étaient de ceux qui vivaient dans la crainte, anxieux au moindre bruit, à la limite de la paranoïa. La communauté mangemorte s'en amusait beaucoup.

Ils soupirèrent, de façon aussi imperceptible qu'ils le purent, lorsqu'enfin les cris d'Hermione cessèrent, laissant place à une respiration bruyante et chaotique. Bellatrix s'éloigna un peu, faisant les cent pas, tournant en rond comme un lion en cage. On pouvait presque voir les rouages qui s'activaient dans sa tête. Dans son délire, elle s'affolait, repoussait vainement la panique qui l'envahissait. Une bataille intérieure morbide et terrifiante, à l'instar de celle qui s'annonçait dehors, dans les murmures des voix tremblantes.

Soudain, la mangemorte revint vers sa victime, et s'accroupie près d'elle. Elle prit le visage d'Hermione entre deux doigts et fronça les sourcils. Son visage se tordit en une grimace qui ressemblait à une expression de dégoût. Puis, entre ses dents serrées, elle siffla :

-Tu n'es qu'une petite peste de Sang-de-Bourbe…

Sans crier gare, elle se précipita sur le bras d'Hermione étendu sur le sol. Elle remonta sa manche avec avidité, se passant la langue sur les lèvres. La Gryffondor s'agitait autant qu'elle pouvait, mais Bellatrix s'était mise à califourchon sur elle, et ses mouvements étaient limités. La mangemorte faisait preuve d'une force méconnue, et Hermione devait lutter pour bouger, puisant des forces qu'elle n'avait plus.

Le bout de la baguette de Bellatrix semblait glacé lorsqu'il effleura la peau brûlante d'Hermione. Il touchait à peine son bras, et pourtant une douleur aiguë se propagea jusqu'à son épaule. La Gryffondor se mordit les joues et la langue en agitant sa tête de gauche à droite, son corps était secoué de spasmes, et elle gesticulait autant que le corps de Bellatrix assis sur elle le lui permettait. Elle tapait ses jambes sur le sol, s'infligeant une nouvelle douleur, pour pouvoir faire cesser celle-ci.

Elle en était à un point où elle aurait voulu s'évanouir, pour échapper à cet enfer brûlant dans l'antre glacée des Malefoy. Malheureusement pour elle, elle se sentait trop vivante à cet instant pour pouvoir espérer que tout ceci ne soit qu'un cauchemar. Un simple mauvais rêve, comme elle avait l'habitude d'en faire. Au moins elle aurait pu se réveiller, regarder ses deux meilleurs amis, et se rassurer. Mais ici, c'était impossible. Il lui semblait être allongée là depuis des heures, à subir la torture d'une furie en colère. En réalité, cela ne faisait à peine qu'un quart d'heure.

Sur son bras, le mot se dessinait lentement, exprimant la honte et la haine, révélant la vraie nature d'Hermione, selon la mangemorte. Un mot soigneusement tracé par une Bellatrix concentrée, essoufflée par cette lubie nouvelle qui la consommait. Une idée qu'elle trouvait brillante. Une idée sadique et raciste. Les plaies entamaient les chair, peu profondes, mais suffisamment pour laisser derrière elles un mince filet de sang qui coulait en suivant l'arrondi du bras de la jeune fille. Quelques gouttes atterrirent sur le sol de marbre gris. Une fois nettoyées, il n'y aurait plus aucune trace de l'horreur qui s'était déroulée ici.

Enfin, le cauchemar pris fin. Bellatrix admira son œuvre quelques secondes, puis se releva, laissant derrière un corps inerte, désormais trop faible pour esquisser le moindre mouvement. Hermione laissa tomber sa tête sur le côté, les joues mouillées de larmes et les yeux à demi fermés, partiellement cachés par quelques mèches de cheveux. Elle tremblait de tout son corps, des tremblements qu'elle ne contrôlait pas. A vrai dire, à cet instant, elle ne contrôlait plus rien. Dans un ultime effort, elle leva les yeux vers la silhouette prostrée dans un coin de la pièce.

Et elle retrouva le regard de Drago Malefoy. Un regard qui ne l'avait jamais quitté. Le visage figé par le dégoût, il avait affronté l'horreur devant lui, essayant de ne pas ciller. Il avait enduré les hurlements de la Gryffondor, se réfugiant dans des souvenirs plus heureux pour rendre son impuissance et sa lâcheté supportables. Il s'était forcé à rester immobile. Et avec tout ce que celui lui coûtait, il avait réprimé son envie d'aller sauver Hermione des griffes de sa tante. Mais néanmoins, il n'avait pu empêcher ses larmes de couler.

3


End file.
